ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
No One Fights Alone
No One Fights Alone 'is the 3rd mission overall in The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars! and the 1st Green Berets mission. Mission 'November 23rd, 2019 'Secret room in a New Federation Base at the Victorious Wiki.' 'Master Sergeant "Cocoa" Biermann' So there we we're, inside the Fed's base. Its a miracle how it happened. "Talk!" Commander Torres or Gotek shouts, pointing a gun at ForeRunner, who's tied up in a chair. The man struggles, "I'll never talk. You won't get the information out of me." "Fine... Be that way." Gotek says.... 'November 22nd, 2019' 'Inside the Victorious Wiki Wall' 'Master Sergeant "Cocoa" Biermann' "It's amazing." I say, "Honestly, I didn't think these disguises would work." SSK laughs, "Me neither babe. I thought they would-" "SHUT UP! They'll hear you wankers!!" Gotek shouts. "Sorry sir." SSK apoligizes. Gotek reloads his gun, "We go on my count!" He stands there, waiting patiently. "Ok... One. Two. Three. Move. Act as them." Gotek orders and we follow him. One Battlefield soldier walks up to us and stops us. "Halt. Where are thou headeth to?" He asks. Gotek gulps and says in another language, Russian I think, "Show us where the meeting room is. We have intel from N7." The man smiles, "Sure, now what do you really want." I kick him in crotch and he falls down. "BIERMANN! WHAT THE HELL!?!" Gotek shouts. "Sorry sir. He knew." I say while holding my head. "Well he knows now." Gotek pulls out his Desert Eagle and executes the man. We continue on and ask another soldier. This time he actually tells us where its at. We manuver through the halls filled with soldiers having a good time with one another. We reach a dead end and find a secret button and press it. After pressing a button, we teleport to a room with several soldiers and the big money, ForeRunner. "What?! Who are you? SPEAK!" ForeRunner demands. SSK steps up, "We are of N7's men. We were sent to deliver valuable intel." "Oh? Good. N7 said he was." ForeRunner states. "Take a seat." Everyone, including Gotek, SSK, ForeRunner and I, sit at the oversized oval-ish table. "So, what is this intelligence?" ForeRunner asks. Gotek smiles. "This." We all get up and kill everyone in the room, except ForeRunner. "W-W-Who are you guys?!" He asks. I get up and go right beside him, "One, I am a girl. Two. We are the Green Berets!" I knock him unconscious. He awakes the next day and he notices he's tied up. "Ahh, you're awake." SSK says. ForeRunner struggles, "Why are... you doing this?" Gotek walks up to him and grabs his chin. "Do you remember me...?" ForeRunner pauses, "No... Wait! Now I remember! You're Commander Torres!" "Good. Now do you remember what you did to me!?" Gotek yells. ForeRunner gulps, "I-I-I." "SPIT IT OUT MAN!" I shout. "I killed your team." The murderer says. "THAT'S RIGHT!" Gotek shouts, "NEXT QUESTION! WHO IS THE FOUNDER OF THE NEW FEDERATION!" A strong silence befolds the room, "Talk!" ForeRunner smiles, "I'll never say. Kill me. You'll never get it out of-." Gotek executes ForeRunner by shooting him in the head. "Dammit. Now we gotta split." SSK pulls out his walkie-talkie and signals someone, "Yo, Psi3. Vinigar here, Rep2 down. Evac pronto." "Will do Lieutenant Vinigar, ETA 10 minutes." "We gotta jet 'tek and Coke!" SSK orders, "Psi team is gonna be here in 10!" (Note: Coke is SSK's nickname for Cocoa) "Right." Gotek turns his attention to me and tosses me some C4's, "You, Biermann, plant these charges and burst throught the wall! DO IT NOW!" I plant a C4 on the wall and take cover. After taking cover, I detonate the charges and we dash on out. Nearby soldiers look at us as we run out in confusion. I pull out my AK-47 and start shooting the soldiers, as well as SSK with his FAMAS and Commander Gotek with his P-90, which I don't know where he got it from. As we run, we encounter the wall, "BIERMANN! PLANT THOSE C4!" I follow his orders and plant the charges on the wall and detonate them. We barely escape before the soldiers come up on us. We continue to run until SSK spots something. It's a white, spherical rock. It's really smooth. "Yo, 'tek, look at this! Do you think its a Dragon Ball!?" SSK asks. "Shut up Vinigar. Let's go! HURRY!" Gotek demands. SSK stashes the rock in his OMA bag and we take off. I toss the a concussion grenade to keep the Fed's off us. "Guys, look! I see the bird!" I shout and there it is, the escort chopper. We jump on the bird and we are greeted by Psi team. "Good work today men.... and Biermann..." Says the leader of Psi team. He pulls out a switch. I point at it and ask "What does that do?" "Look at the base." He says with a big grin. We all look at the New Federation base. PSI leader presses the button and huge explosion happens! Gotek looks at him, "YOU NUKED THEM!?!" He shakes his head, "No I didn't Colonel. We planted bombs under the base. I guess they had a nuke in there too... Huh." "Well, that's one Representative down. Three more left." Gotek says as his voice fades out. MISSION COMPLETED! Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Commander Torres, Carly Biermann and Erik Vinigar. *This ALSO marks the first, and ultimately his last appearance of Second Representative ForeRunner. *N7 is mentioned, but not shown. He is the first character to have this happen to him. *Psi team, contrary to popular belief, is NOT apart of the Green Berets. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars missions Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Missions Category:Green Berets Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Needs Links